Convençame
by DuquesaK
Summary: Kagome resolve ajudar sua irmã Kikyou que está indecisa entre dois garotos. Então resolve conhecer melhor um deles para saber se é ele o par ideal da sua querida irmã.
1. Chapter 1

-Então, Kagome, qual eu escolho? Você precisa me ajudar!  
>-Eu não preciso te ajudar e não vou te ajudar! Agora sai do meu quarto!<br>A garota mais nova empurrou a mais velha para fora do quarto trancando a porta.  
>-Eu preciso da sua ajuda Kagome! Não sei qual escolher! – chorava a mais velha encostada na porta.<br>-Por que não faz uni-duni-tê? – perguntou Kagome ironicamente.  
>-Kagome!<br>-Aff...  
>Abriu a porta e deixou a irmã mais velha entrar. Ela era só um ano mais velha mas era bem mais alta. Na verdade Kagome era bem baixa pra sua idade.<br>-Então? O que acha? Inuyasha ou Naraku? – perguntoiu a mais velha se jogando na cama.  
>-Como você é folgada Kikyou! E eu não sei!<br>-Vamos me ajude! Eu estou tão confusa!  
>-Hmm... Então, Inuyasha.<br>-Inuyasha? Tem certeza? Naraku é tão mais responsável!  
>-Então, Naraku.<br>-Naraku? Mas Inuyasha tem o gosto mais parecido com o meu. Nós gostamos das mesmas coisas. O gosto de Naraku é muito diferente, parece com o seu. – ela deu uma risada.  
>-Então me deixe em paz.<br>-Puxa, Kagome! Não pode ajudar sua irmã? Eu sempre te ajudo com os seus trabalhos!  
>-Tudo bem! Vou te ajudar! Vou pensar em alguma coisa e depois te falo agora me deixe, sim?<br>-Ah, brigada!  
>No outro dia Kagome se levantou Se espreguiçando e foi direto para o banheiro. Seus cabelos eram negros como o da irmã mas eram bem mais rebeldes. Seus olhos eram cinzas, que achava sem graça e os da sua irmã eram de um castanho brilhantes e doces.<br>Fez duas tranças e vestiu o uniforme. Uma saia azul, blusa branca com uma gravatinha vermelha. (é igual ao uniforme do anime kimikiss pure rouge)  
>Saiu e encontrou Kikyou com os amigos da classe dela esperando-a. O aparente triângulo amoroso Inuyasha-Kikyou-Naraku, reconhecia-os porque Kikyou havia mostrado fotos dos dois; Sango que também era sua amiga, apesar de ser um ano mais velha como sua irmã e Miroku, o pervertido.<br>-Vamos? – perguntou à irmã.  
>Todos olharam para ela e assentiram, então começaram a andar em direção à escola. Só Inuyasha continuou a olhando.<br>"Não sabia que a irmã de Kikyou era tão bonitinha." Pensou.


	2. Chapter 2

De novo Kikyou invadia o quarto da irmã mais nova.

-Então, Kag, alguma ideia pra me ajudar?

-Aff, Kikyou, de novo essa história?

-Você prometeu me ajudar!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Acho que deve conhecer eles melhor Kikyou.

-Mas eu não tenho tanto tempo assim... Eles querem uma resposta logo! Já sei! Enquanto eu conheço mais um, você descobre mais coisas sobre o outro e me faz um relatório. Aí eu vou poder me decidir.

-O que? - gritou Kagome – Eu não vou fazer isso!

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... – ficou repetindo Kikyou.

-Ahh! TÁ BOM! – Kagome gritou.

-Ah, BRIGADA! – Kikyou pulou em cima de Kagome.

-Qual que eu vou ter de investigar? – brincou Kagome.

-Hum... o Inuyasha. Quero conhecer mais o Naraku eu mesma.

-Hum, ok...

Kagome tentava enfiar as coisas na mochila que haviam caído na saída da escola. Mas os livros simplesmente não queriam entrar.

-Quer uma ajuda? – Kagome ouviu uma voz máscula e quando olhou para cima deu de cara com um par de olhos dourados.

-Inuyasha! Não é isso? – seus olhos desceram para os dois bíceps enormes que saíam das mangas da camisa do colégio e ela engoliu em seco.

-É. – ele deu um sorriso mostrando os dentes perfeitos.

"Ele é bonito demais," Kagome pensou desconfortável.

Ele pegou sua bolsa jogando num dos ombros e começaram a andar.

-E a sua irmã? Eu não tive tempo de falar com ela hoje... – falou Inuyasha tentando puxar assunto.

-Ah! Ela tá bem! – Depois disso ficaram sem dizer nada por um tempo. Mas não era um silêncio constrangedor, era até agradável.

Kagome parou em frente à uma padaria. "OK, hora de pôr o plano em ação! Lembre-se, é pela Kikyou."

-Quer tomar alguma coisa? O shake de chocolate daqui é ótimo!

-Tudo bem. – Inuyasha sorriu.

Kagome cerrou os dentes incomodada. "Não acredito que to fazendo isso!"

Depois que pediram o shake de chocolate Kagome respirou fundo. "Eu não consigo fazer isso!"

-Ok, Inuyasha, vou ser sincera com você.

-Hum? Ok... – ele a olhou curioso.

-Eu te chamei aqui pra ver se você é bom o bastante pra minha Kikyou! – falou Kagome de uma vez só.

-Como é?

Kagome suspirou e contou como havia sido convencida pela irmã a ajudá-la.

-Eu sei que não vai concordar com isso, me desculpe, mas...

-Não! Eu aceito!

-Como? – Kagome piscou confusa.

-Se eu tenho que te convencer que eu mereço a Kikyou, eu faço. – Inuyasha chegou mais perto e sussurrou – Vai até se apaixonar por mim. – e deu uma piscadela.

Kagome engoliu em seco.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome saiu da sala de aula ansiosa enquanto mandava um SMS pra irmã.

"Vou sair hoje com o Inuyasha. É cada uma que você me mete Kikyou..."

Saiu da escola com passos rápidos quando avistou Inuyasha. Acenou freneticamente pra ele tentando chamar sua atenção o que demorou um pouco.

-Desculpe, mas você é tão baixinha. – falou Inuyasha rindo.

-Eu não sou baixinha, você que é muito alto... – resmungou Kagome fazendo Inuyasha soltar uma gargalhada. – Até agora não me convenceu muito de que é bom pra minha irmã. Não vou querer um cunhado assim. – deu um sorriso de satisfação quando Inuyasha parou de rir.

Mas logo depois voltou a sorrir se aproximando dela. Colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a levantou colocando-a no colo.

-O que está fazendo? – gritou Kagome assustada e muito corada.

-Vou ser um bom cunhado e te levar até o restaurante, além do mais não vamos chegar rápido com essas suas pernas curtas. – dizendo isso ele acariciou a coxa dela o que deixou ela ainda mais vermelha.

-Seu hentai! – pulou do colo dele. – Isso só serviu pra fazer você perder mais pontos comigo.

-Pontos?

-É... pontos! Faça alguma coisa errada e perde pontos! Seja um cara perfeito pra minha irmã e irá ganhar pontos!

-Hm... já fez as regras?

Andaram pro pequeno restaurante onde iriam almoçar, Inuyasha assobiando e Kagome emburrada.

-Então o que vai querer? – perguntou-lhe Inuyasha.

-Hum... nhoque... – disse para a garçonete e recebendo uma careta de Inuyasha. – e uma água tônica.

-Argh, não acredito que você bebe isso!

-Ah, fala sério é uma delícia!

-Não, não é. Eu quero strogonoff de frango e suco de manga.

-Não gosta de água tônica mas gosta de suco de manga? – perguntou Kagome levantando uma sombrancelha.

-Qual o problema com meu suco de manga?

-Em primeiro lugar é horrível em segundo não combina nada com strogonoff que também é nojento.

-Não mais que nhoque.

Chegou a comida (n/a: nossa que rápido!) e eles pararam com a discussão sobre comida.

-Sabe... – começou Inuyasha – você fica falando sobre o cara ideal pra sua irmã e tal... mas qual o é o cara ideal pra você?

-Ah... não sei... nunca pensei muito sobre isso... Acho que em primeiro de tudo ele tem que ser meu amigo também, um companheiro, mas que também me faça tremer de paixão, e seus beijos vão ser os melhores que eu um dia já recebi.

Ela levantou os olhos encarando Inuyasha que a encarava de volta interessado mas logo ela desviou o olhar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Kikyou recebeu a irmã em casa com muita efusão enquanto rodava em volta dela querendo saber sobre o almoço com Inuyasha.

-Então? Como foi?

-Ah, foi normal. Ele é meio irritante não é?

-Você achou? – perguntou Kikyou rindo.

-Sim. Bem, almoçamos, ele pediu strogonoff de frango e suco de manga..

-Hm... boa pedida!

-Tá, agora eu vou tomar um banho.

Depois de tomar um banho Kagome se deitou na cama pensando no Inuyasha havia dito.

"Qual é o cara ideal pra você?"

-Então o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Inuyasha assustando Kagome que estava distraída.

-Ah, eu não sei! Por que você não decide hoje?

-Ok! Que tal irmos caminhar na praia? Lá comemos alguma coisa.

-Ok. Vamos.

Chegando na praia tiraram os tênis e as meias e segurando-os nas mãos começaram a caminhar.

-Desde quando conhece a minha irmã Inuyasha? – Kagome começou a conversa perguntando.

"É pra isso que estou aqui não é? Isso não é um encontro, é uma simples entrevista." Pensou Kagome.

-Ahn... foi na 7º série eu acho...

-E você gosta dela desde então?

-É acho que sim...

-Hum... – fez Kagome olhando pensativa para o mar.

-É... eu sei que estamos pra falar se eu sou bom o bastante pra sua irmã mas... você podia falar um pouco sobre você...

-Bem... o que quer saber?

-Ah, não sei... sua família e coisa e tal...

-Ok... eu moro com minha mãe, Midoriko, minha irmã que é só um ano mais velha do que eu, Kikyou – deu um sorriso divertido – e meu avô. Meu pai e minha mãe se separaram quando éramos pequenas, ele mora em Londres com sua nova esposa, Helena e meu meio-irmão Souta.

-Oh, eu também tenho um meio-irmão! Sesshoumaru.

-É? Mais novo?

-Mais velho. – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça – a mãe dele morreu quando era pequeno.

-Sabe, uma vez eu quase me mudei pra Inglaterra. – contou Kagome um pouco mais à vontade

-Quase?

-É, eu e meu pai somos muito próximos e eu implorei pra minha mãe me deixar ir morar com ele. Ele já estava casado com Helena o que me deixou muito chateada, mas logo ela me conquistou. – Kagome sorriu – Ela é um doce e é perfeita pro meu pai. Mas então eu fiquei arrependida de ter deixado mamãe cuidando sozinha de vovô e Kikyou que sempre foi uma desajuizada. Falei com papai, e como sempre ele compreendeu e eu voltei pra cá. De qualquer forma na época Helena estava grávida de Souta e talvez não seria bom eu ficar por lá enquanto eles montava sua nova família. – Kagome sorriu dessa vez um pouco triste.

-Sua mãe não se casou de novo?

-Não. Nunca quis ter mais ninguém. Posso ser um pouco egoísta, mas fico feliz com isso.

-Não te acho egoísta. – Inuyasha afastou uma mecha do rosto dela.

-Mas eu amo muito todos eles. Minha mãe, meu avô, minha irmã, meu pai, Helena e Souta. Ele às vezes vem passar uns dias com a gente, apesar dele e Kikyou não se gostarem muito. Kikyou nunca aceitou Helena.

-E como sua mãe fica em relação à isso?

-Bem, a relação dela com Souta é incrível, eles simplesmente se adoram! Mamãe fala que ele é o filho que ela nunca teve.

-Tá com fome? – Inuyasha perguntou a olhando com certo carinho o que a fez corar.

-Aham.

-Você é muito interessante Kagome.

-Ahn? – Kagome se virou surpresa. – Você acha?

-É mais interessante, bonita, sexy e sensual do que pensa. – respondeu Inuyasha indo para o quiosque na praia e deixando para trás uma atônita Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Kagome chegou em casa com o pensamento mas logo foi interrompida pela voz de Kikyou.

-Kagome! Demorou a chegar!

-É... Kikyou, quanto tempo vai demorar até se decidir, heim?

-Ah, Kagome... eu tenho passado mais tempo com o Naraku, e ele é um doce... mas nossos gostos e opiniões não combinam em nada sabe, e acho que isso conta... apesar de eu me sentir bem do lado dele... o Inuyasha, não sei, eu gosto dele...

-Não importa Kikyou, decida-se logo! – falou Kagome irritada o assustou um pouco Kikyou. – Vou pro meu quarto descansar, não me pertube!

E saiu correndo pro quarto sem olhar pra cara de espanto de sua irmã. Fechou a porta e se jogou na cama enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

"Meu Deus... eu não posso me deixar envolver com Inuyasha... isso já está passando dos limites! Nunca deveria ter aceitado ajudar Kikyou, ela é uma desmiolada!"

-Kagome... – Kikyou bateu de leve na porta. – Eu sei que você pediu pra não te perturbar, mas eu pensei e acho que devo sair uma vez com o Inuyasha e conversar com ele; isso vai me ajudar a decidir, então da próxima vez que se encontrar com ele avisa a ele ok? Tchau...

Kagome levantou a cabeça. "Graças à Deus isso vai acabar logo..." pensou sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. "O que é isso... já me apeguei àquele idiota. É isso, ele virou um amigo muito querido pra mim... Tomara que a Kikyou escolha o Inuyasha, assim vou poder sempre conversar com o meu cunhadinho" deu um sorriso pensando que seria fácil convencer Kikyou a escolher Inuyasha.

Acordou tarde no sábado e ficou vagando pela casa de pijama até ouvir o telefone tocar.

-Ei Kagome! Aqui é Inuyasha. Já sei o que podemos fazer hoje! – exclamou Inuyasha animado do outro lado do telefone.

-É mesmo? E o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Kagome subitamente animada.

-É surpresa! Te pego aí na sua casa. Coloca um biquíni ok? – e logo desligou.

Correndo pro quarto Kagome colocou um biquíni preto que contrastava com sua pele branca e por cima um regata e um short jeans.

Pulou pela escada quando ouviu a buzina lá fora e entrou no carro recebendo um sorriso do rapaz.

-Vamos a algum clube? – perguntou Kagome.

-Não... – Inuyasha respondeu enquanto arrancava com o carro.

-À praia?

-É...

-Nadar?

-Não, algo bem mais legal – Inuyasha sorriu.

Chegaram à praia e Inuyasha a arrastou até o píer onde havia uns jet-skis e parou sorrindo.

-O que? Vamos andar nisso aí? – perguntou Kagome apavorada.

-É, legal não? Aluguei dois pra gente ontem.

-Ah, não vou andar nisso aí mesmo! – falou virando as costas mas logo foi puxada por Inuyasha batendo no peitoral forte.

-Eu cuido de você. – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela a deixando arrepiada. – Vem! – puxo ela e a fez sentar num jet-ski sentando-se logo atrás dela.

Assim ela estava encosta em seu peito e suas coxas se tocavam. Tudo piorou quando ele tirou a camisa e pediu pra ela fazer o mesmo, suas peles se tocavam e Kagome já estava se sentindo quente. (n/a: huummmmmm! Desculpem, não resisti, tive que fazer isso ^^)

Inuyasha ligou o jet-ski e logo eles deslizavam rapidamente pelo mar com os cabelos ao vento.

Depois de horas nessa diversão voltaram para a praia e deitaram na areia. Kagome se sentia feliz da vida.

-Inu... – ia começar a falar sobre sua irmã quando foi interrompida por um beijo. Um beijo quente e apaixonado que ela correspondeu. Envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e se deixou levar. Mas se lembrou da irmã e parou e beijo bruscamente.

-Kagome? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso.

Ela olhou para o mar e falou sem conseguir encarar ele:

-Kikyou quer sair com você um dia desses. Vai ser sua chance Inuyasha. Não se preocupe vou te ajudar... se precisar de algum conselho é sé me pedir. Com certeza torço pra você ficar com minha irmã. Vamos embora? Já está tarde.

-Vamos. – falou Inuyasha friamente enquanto se levantava e Kagome segurou as lágrimas sendo forte e pensando na irmã como sempre fez a vida toda.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

No outro dia Kagome ouviu o telefone tocar e ouviu, com o coração dando um salto de alegria, a voz de Inuyasha.

-Kagome, oi.

-Oi, Inuyasha!

-É... bem, como eu vou sair hoje à noite com Kikyou, achei que você poderia me dar umas dicas... você disse que me ajudaria...

-Ah, sim... – respondeu Kagome desconcertada, logo Kikyou faria uma escolha e talvez ela e Inuyasha não se veriam mais, não como agora, eles tinham ficado tão íntimos e ela já estava se acostumando a sair com ele quase todo dia. – Quer dizer, claro que vou te ajudar!

-Então tá tudo bem entre a gente né? – perguntou Inuyasha apreensivo.

-Sim.

-Nos encontramos no Mcdonalds então?

-Ok.

-Tchau.

-Tchau.

Kagome se arrumou com o coração um tanto apertado. Talvez seria a última vez que sairiam sozinhos e conversariam abertamente.

Chegou na lanchonete e sorriu quando avistou Inuyasha.

-Olá.

-Oi! – Inuyasha sorriu. – Olha Kagome, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas pelo beijo de ontem, eu te prometo que isso nunca mais vai se repetir.

-Tudo bem. – falou Kagome sentindo de novo o aperto no coração.

Fizeram o pedido e comeram silenciosamente. Saíram da lanchonete e finalmente Inuyasha quebrou o silêncio:

-Acha legal eu levar flores pra sua irmã?

-An? Ah! É, acho que ela vai gostar...

-Que tipo de flor ela gosta?

-Dê uma flor rosa a ela, e ela vai gostar. – falou fazendo Inuyasha rir.

-E que tipo de flor você gosta? – Inuyasha perguntou a olhando.

-Isso não importa, importa o que Kikyou vai gostar. – falou Kagome desviando o olhar.

-É... tem razão...

Entraram numa floricultura e foram recebidos por uma mulher sorridente.

-Olá, em que posso ajudá-los?

-Eu quero um buquê de rosas rosas.

-É pra sua namorada? – perguntou indicando Kagome.

-Ah, não... quer dizer, não somos namorados... – os dois gaguejaram nervosos.

-Ah, ta. – sorriu a mulher.

-O que você e minha irmã vão fazer? – perguntou Kagome depois de saírem da floricultura com o buquê.

-Estava pensando em irmos ao cinema e depois levá-la pra comer alguma coisa.

-Hum... – fez Kagome. Pararam numa praça e se sentaram num banco. Já estava escurecendo.

-Acha que vai dar tudo certo? – Inuyasha sussurrou.

-...acho que sim... – Kagome falou também sussurrando. – Você acha?

-Não tenho mais certeza de nada... Ei porque estamos sussurrando? – falou Inuyasha dessa vez mais alto.

Kagome caiu na gargalhada sendo seguida por Inuyasha.

-Ai ai... – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo o que arrancou mais uma dose de gargalhadas dos dois.

-É melhor irmos, ainda tenho que me arrumar pra me encontrar com Kikyou mais tarde... – falou Inuyasha voltando pra realidade.

-Ok.

Voltaram em silêncio e se despediram se olhando intensamente. Era um adeus, um "foi tudo muito divertido, vou sentir falta disso", pelo menos foi isso que Kagome sentiu. Sentiria tanta falta disso.

Ficou olhando pela janela quando Inuyasha foi buscar sua irmã. Oh, como queria ser ela ali ao lado dele. Sentiu as lágrimas começando a descer pelo rosto.

-Inuyasha... – sussurrou surpresa pela descoberta – eu te amo...

Subiu as escadas correndo, vestiu seu casaco e saiu pela porta de casa chamando um táxi decidida.

**Oi gente! Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Quero agradecer pelas reviews que me mandaram até agora, sou muito grata. Espero que tenham gostado.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Kagome entrou no táxi com expressão decidida. Mas... pra onde iria? Não sabia aonde eles iriam comer.

-Pra onde senhorita? – perguntou o taxista diante do silêncio dela.

-Eu... não sei...

O taxista bufou.

-Olha, se está tentando fugir de casa...

-Não, não! – exclamou Kagome chocada. – Não estou tentando fugir de casa! Eu preciso encontrar alguém! Antes que eu perca a coragem...

-Não tenha pressa, o taxímetro está rodando, vai ter que pagar o tempo que ficarmos parados aqui...

-Ah, que gentil de sua parte! Pro cinema! Rápido! – o carro partiu.

Kagome desceu do carro e pagou a corrida.

-Boa sorte!- desejou o motorista.

-Valeu!

Viu então uma figura alta e forte com uma pessoa mais baixa aolado. Inuyasha e Kikyou. Começou a andar rápido em direção a eles. Eles conversavam em voz baixa e se olhavam com aparentemente profunda simpatia. Então eles se abraçaram... e continuaram abraçados...

Ali estava ela, vendo o seu amado e sua irmã envolvidos em um abraço anormalmente longo. Então Kikyou havia feito sua decisão.

Kagome então virou as costas e foi embora. Teve a impressão de ter ouvido alguém chamar seu nome mas não se voltou. Não se lembrava como havia chegado em casa. Mas estava lá em sua cama abafando os soluços com um travesseiro.

Ouviu o celular tocar. O nome Inuyasha apareceu na tela. "Deve estar querendo me contar que agora seremos cunhados..." pensou não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. Desligou o celular.

-Mãe? – chamou.

-O que foi querida?

-Eu estava pensando e... eu quero ir pra Londres mãe. Ficar um tempo com o papai.

-Bem... se é o que você quer... seu pai também deve estar sentindo sua falta, é, vai ser bom pra vocês dois. Quando quer ir?

-Amanhã de manhã.

-Que? Mas por que tão repentinamente Kagome?

-Mãe, eu preciso. Por favor. Vou pegar um avião amanhã de manhã.

-Ok... ah, minha filha... vou sentir sua falta. Não pense que vai se livrar de mim. Vou te ver no mínimo uma vez por mês!

-Tudo bem mãe. – riu Kagome a abraçando.

Foi dormir e nem viu quando Kikyou chegou. De manhã quando acordou pra se arrumar pra ir pro aeroporto também não a encontrou já que ela estava dormindo. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

Entrou no táxi depois de vários beijos e abraços da mãe. "Preciso esquecer Inuyasha, vai ser mais fácil longe dele."

-Mãe, cadê a Kagome? – Kikyou perguntou.

-Ah! Ela decidiu ir pra Londres ficar um tempo com o pai de vocês.

-O que? – saiu correndo pro quarto sem esperar uma resposta. –Alô, Inuyasha?

Kagome estava sentada numa das cadeiras do aeroporto quando ouviu uma voz a gritando. Olhou pra trás e congelou. Era Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha? O que ta fazendo aqui?

-O que você ta fazendo aqui? Por que vai pra Inglaterra?

-Vou ficar um tempo com meu pai. – hesitou por um momento. – Então... acho que tem boas notícias com relação à Kikyou não é? – perguntou lutando pra manter a voz estável.

-Sim, tenho. Está tudo resolvido entre nós.

-Fico feliz por você Inuyasha...

-Nós saímos, conversamos e eu falei pra ela tudo o que eu sentia.

Kagome não sabia se aguentaria ouvir àquilo mas ele continuou.

-Expliquei pra ela que a pessoa que eu gostaria de estar todos os dias era linda, alegre, teimosa, engraçada, baixinha e com lindos olhos cinzas. – Kagome levantou a cabeça. – com o nome de Kagome.

-Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou.

-Então ela também falou que estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo Naraku, mas isso não vem ao caso. Kagome, por favor não vá pra Londres. Fique aqui comigo. Minha pequena.

-Não vou, não vou... – Kagome respondeu feliz.

Selaram um beijo, dessa vez sem culpa.

Prólogo

Inuyasha entregou a latinha de água tônica pra Kagoeme.

-Ainda não entendo como você bebe isso. – falou dando um beijo nela.

-Um dia você vai adorar água tônica.

-Vai sonhando baixinha.

-Eu não sou baixinha Inu! – reclamou Kagome fazendo bico.

-Não, eu que sou muito alto... – completou Inuyasha. – Amor, no nosso casamento vai querer chamar Kikyou pra ser a madrinha?

-Acho que sim por que?

-Porque então Naraku vai ter que ser o padrinho. – Inuyasha fez uma careta.

-Ainda não gosta dele né?

-Não. Ele é insuportável.

-Ele gosta de água tônica...

-Então fique com ele! – exclamou Inuyasha de mau humor.

-Você sabe que eu te amo. – recebeu um sorriso malicioso dele.

-Prove então. – então deu um beijo apaixonado na sua pequena amada.

**Gente, esse capítulo ficou meio cena de filme. Me desculpem, espero que gostem. Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic e comentaram. Beijos pessoal e até a próxima!**


End file.
